villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Mayuri Kurotsuchi
Complete Monster I don't recall him having any pet the dog moments, his treatment of Nemu is as vile as everything else about him, he apparently dissects her while she's fully conscious, slices right through her without feeling any sort of remorse, stomps on her as punishment for succumbing to his paralysis-inducing poison, and calls her "a thing" and says he can do whatever he wants to her. If that wasn't bad enough he finds what Szayel does to her fascinating and he essentially rapes her to revive her. Honorshipper (talk) 15:40, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, but after the Soul Society arc, he's largely played for laughs, and he was disgusted by Granz's claim that he was perfect, showing he has at least some standards. Besides, if he was pure evil, do think Yamamoto would keep him around regardless of what talents he had? Joe Devaney (talk) 14:57, October 5, 2015 (UTC) The "laughs" are extremely twisted, and his disgust for Szayel's obsession with perfection isn't so much standards as because if somebody achieves perfection they can't go any further. Yamamoto keeping him around doesn't say much, the Soul Society has plenty of members that are perfectly decent people but the organization as a whole is deeply flawed, the fact that Mayuri has a position of authority speaks volumes about just how much. Look at it this way, in war there are terrible people on both sides, and Mayuri is by far the most evil member of the Soul Society. Honorshipper (talk) 16:23, September 5, 2015 (UTC) So he's worse than Aizen, then, who manipulated God knows how many people and used everyone around him as tools to take control of the Society? Also, yes, some of them are twisted, but they still detract from his evil, which automatically disqualifies him. As for Mayuri being a position of authority, that's completely irrelevant. However sadistic he may be, the Society needs his intellect, as minds like his are very hard to come by. That's what Necessary Evil means, btw. Oh, and Byakuya isn't counted as a Karma Houdini because he was heavily injured by Ichigo and Aizen, so why should Mayuri count? Joe Devaney (talk) 17:51, October 5, 2015 (UTC) I never said Mayuri's worse than Aizen, they're equally atrocious, and the laughs don't detract from his evil at all (the show tries to play his implied rape of Nemu for laughs so need I say more?). Just because the Soul Society needs his intellect doesn't make him any less of a monster. As for him being a Karma Houdini being nearly killed is basically just a slap on the wrist considering everything he's done, he hasn't had any lasting punishment for the atrocities he's committed so he definitely counts, and Byakua not being counted isn't saying much because he's an absolute saint compared to Mayuri. Honorshipper (talk) 16:21, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Another point is I've already covered why his "care" for Nemu isn't a redeeming quality, he's competing with Ragyo Kiryuin for the title of worst parent in anime history. Honorshipper (talk) 16:52, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Mayuri is portrayed as the "honorable" antiheroic version of a Mengele-like scientist, much like Orochimaru currently & he is portrayed for a just for laughs figure, unlike him. Unlike Mr. Sinister, Nuvo Vindi, Crow & the Gold-Toothed Doctor, who are all despicable, Mayuri isn't. He's funny & has a good reason why he isn't a CM, unlike Syndrome. As I recall, he did care for Nemu despite letting her get killed by Szayel & beating her when he fought Ishida, as he fixed her. In the anime as I remember, Renji & Ishida broke the 4th wall out of shock when he repaired her, as they were peeking while he is doing this. The guy's a funny understandable troll unlike the despicable Yuuki Terumi & more like Byakuya, nothing more, nothing less. (Swoobatman (talk) 01:48, October 14, 2015 (UTC)) Mayuri doesn't strike me as honorable at all, and he is utterly despicable. As for bringing Nemu back, that doesn't mean he cares for her, he just wants to avoid the hassle of creating a new Nemu. Protection will soon expire... This was protected due to a edit war and a couple users constantly adding Complete Monster. Now that they are gone and if they somehow make sock puppet accounts hopefully they won't be obvious and just repeat trying to add him, I've decided and set it to have its lock end in one week. That said I obviously don't want anymore edit wars or constant spam because then I'd have to lock it up again. Jester of chaos (talk) 14:02, December 24, 2015 (UTC)